A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Sofia, Ruby, and Jade are planning a surprise party for Lucinda's birthday, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Secret Plan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Author's note: This story is dedicated to Niagara14301, thank you for inspiring me.**

**The Secret Plan Part 1**

**One day in Enchancia Castle, Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin were helping Sofia get ready for her day.**

**"So, Kid," Clover asked Sofia. "where are you going off to today?"**

**"I'm going to go to the village to help Jade & Ruby." Sofia answered Clover.**

**"What will you be doing with your friends, Sofia?" Robin asked.**

**"We will be busy planning a birthday party for Lucinda." Sofia answered Robin.**

**"Who's Lucinda?" Mia asked Sofia.**

**"She's the young witch I made friends with." Sofia answered Mia.**

**Mia & Robin slipped Sofia's new blue short sleeved gown over her head.**

**"You... made friends?" Clover asked Sofia.**

**"With a **_**witch**_**, Sofia?" Mia asked nervously.**

**"Yes, I did make friends with a witch," Sofia answered her animal friends. "there really is **_**no need**_** to be afraid."**


	2. The Secret Plan Part 2

**The Secret Plan Part 2**

**"Oh, that's a relief." Mia said.**

**Suddenly, there came a knock on the door as Clover slid Sofia's new blue shoes to her.**

**"Scatter!" Robin shouted.**

**Clover, Whatnaught, Robin, and Mia all quickly raced out of Sofia's bedroom as Miranda entered.**

**"Sofia," Miranda said. "it's time for breakfast."**

**Sofia finished dressing by putting on her tiara.**

**"I'm ready, Mom." Sofia said.**

**Sofia & her mother went to the banquet hall for breakfast with the rest of their family members.**

**"Good morning, Sofia." Roland said.**

**"Good morning, Dad." Sofia said.**

**Sofia sat down at the table.**

**"So, Sof," James asked. "what are your plans for today?"**

**"I'm going to go to the village to help Jade & Ruby." Sofia answered James.**

**"What will you be doing with your friends, Sofia?" Amber asked.**

**"We will be busy planning a birthday party for Lucinda." Sofia answered Amber.**

**"Who's Lucinda?" James asked Sofia.**

**"She's the young witch I made friends with." Sofia answered James.**

**"You... made friends?" James asked Sofia.**

**"With a **_**witch**_**, Sofia?" Amber asked nervously.**

**"Yes, I did make friends with a witch," Sofia answered her stepsiblings. "there really is **_**no need**_** to be afraid."**

**Amber & James took a bite of their breakfasts.**

**After breakfast, Sofia met up with Jade & Ruby in the Dunwitty town square to begin plans for Lucinda's surprise party.**

**"So, Sofia," Jade asked. "what's the plan?"**

**"Jade," Sofia asked. "can you get some balloons?"**

**"You got it!" Jade said to Sofia.**


	3. The Secret Plan Part 3

** The Secret Plan Part 3**

** Jade raced off to buy balloons for Lucinda's surprise birthday party.**

** "What would you like me to do, Sofia?" Ruby asked.**

** "Ruby, we are going to be needing ice cream," Sofia answered. "do you think you can handle that?"**

** "I **_**know**_** I can handle getting ice cream." Ruby said to Sofia.**

** Ruby then raced off to the ice cream cart to get some ice cream to go with Lucinda's birthday cake.**

** "And remember," Sofia called after Jade & Ruby. "not one word about this to..."**

** "Hi, Sofia." a voice said.**

** Sofia turned to see Lucinda's broad smile.**

** "Lucinda," Sofia exclaimed. "hi!"**

** "Where are Ruby and Jade?" Lucinda asked Sofia.**

** Sofia looked into Lucinda's eyes, not wanting to give away the surprise.**

** "They are off playing Tag with Kate." Sofia lied to Lucinda.**

** "Are you sure?" Lucinda asked Sofia.**

** "Quite sure, Lucinda." Sofia answered.**

** Lucinda then raced off to play Tag with Ruby, Jade, and Kate.**


	4. Preparations For Lucinda's Party

** Preparations For Lucinda's Party**

** "Phew," Sofia said. "what a relief!"**

** Lucinda raced off to Kate's house to find out the truth.**

** When she reached Kate's house, Lucinda saw Kate putting a bow on a neatly wrapped package.**

** "Oh no, Lucinda's coming," Kate shouted. "I had better hide this!"**

** Kate hid her present for Lucinda in her mother's kitchen cupboard.**

** "Kate, are you home?" Lucinda asked through Kate's front door.**

** "Enter!" Kate called.**

** Lucinda then entered Kate's house.**

** "Hi, Kate!" Lucinda said in a loud jolly voice.**

** "Oh, Lucinda," Kate said. "hi."**

** "So, I heard from Sofia that you were playing Tag with Ruby & Jade." Lucinda said to Kate.**

** "Well, as you can see, I'm not playing with either Jade or Ruby." Kate said to Lucinda.**

** "Oh," Lucinda sighed sadly. "I see."**

** "I'm so sorry, Lucinda." Kate said.**

** Lucinda then trudged straight to her house silently.**


	5. Lucinda Broken Hearted

** Lucinda Broken Hearted**

** It was a bit on the late side when Lucinda got back home, (Her mother and father wanted her home at seven o'clock) and it was now eight thirty.**

** "Lucinda," her father said sternly. "you are late for supper."**

** "I know, Papa," Lucinda said. "and I am so **_**terribly sorry**_**."**

** "Godric Darling," Lucinda's mother said kindly. "please do go easy on our dear Lucinda."**

** "No, Rowena," Godric disagreed. "Lucinda has to learn not to stay out too late."**

** "But, Godric," Rowena said. "Lucy is growing up!"**

** Lucinda just decided to go upstairs to her bedroom without eating her supper.**

** For supper that night, Rowena had made Lucinda's favorite food, chicken & rice soup.**

** "Rowena?" Godric asked.**

** "Yes, Godric?" Rowena answered.**

** "I think something is wrong with our little peach blossom." Godric said to Rowena seriously.**

** "Let me talk to Lucinda," Rowena said to Godric. "I'll find out what is wrong with her."**

** Rowena slowly went up to Lucinda's bedroom.**


	6. To Comfort Lucinda Part 1

** To Comfort Lucinda Part 1**

** Lucinda was in her room hexing a ballet slipper and turning it into an ugly toad when she heard a knock on her door.**

** "GO AWAY OR ELSE I'LL HEX YOU!" Lucinda yelled furiously.**

** "I'm coming in." Rowena said to Lucinda.**

** Now, Lucinda felt totally embarrassed.**

** "Come in, Mama." Lucinda said.**

** Rowena opened the door to Lucinda's bedroom and came in.**

** "Oh," Rowena asked. "now what is the matter with my little Lucy, huh?"**

** Lucinda just looked up at her mother with very tearful eyes.**


	7. To Comfort Lucinda Part 2

** To Comfort Lucinda Part 2**

** "I wanted to play with my friends," Lucinda told her mom, sobbing bitterly. "including my **_**very best friends**_**, Ruby, Jade, and Sofia..."**

** "Sofia," Rowena asked Lucinda. "you mean the princess you told me so much about?"**

** "That's right, Mama," Lucinda said still sobbing. "anyway, they were all too busy doing their own things!"**

** "Don't worry, Lucy," Rowena said gently. "I will go to the castle tomorrow morning to meet with the king & queen."**

** "Thank you, Mama." Lucinda yawned sleepily.**

** "You're welcome, Lucy." Rowena said.**

** Lucinda then closed her eyes and **_**finally**_** fell fast asleep.**


	8. To Comfort Lucinda Part 3

** To Comfort Lucinda Part 3**

** Within Lucinda's nightmare that night, Lucinda was in the Enchancia Royal Castle in a room that she had never either seen or been in before.**

** Lucinda was startled by a black raven's loud squawking.**

** "Shut up, Wormy," Lucinda heard the sorcerer in her dream shouting. "I need to concentrate on my plan to get Sofia's Amulet of Avalor!"**

_**Sofia**_**'**_**s Amulet of Avalor**_**, Lucinda thought. **_**what on earth is that**_**?**

** "I need to get Sofia's Amulet of Avalor in order to take over Enchancia!" Lucinda heard the sorcerer shout.**

** Lucinda awoke in a **_**terrible**_** fright, screaming and sobbing like crazy.**


	9. Arriving At The Castle

** Arriving At The Castle**

** Godric heard the sound of his daughter's terrified sobs & screams from downstairs in his workshop.**

** Godric frantically entered his daughter's bedroom.**

** "What is wrong, Lucinda?" Godric asked worriedly.**

** "Papa, Sofia is in danger," Lucinda sobbed bitterly. "I must go with Mama to the castle tomorrow morning!"**

** "I am sure your princess friend is fine, but you may go with Mama to the castle," Godric said to Lucinda. "just don't stay too long, because I will need Mama's and your help at our magic shop."**

** The next morning at the castle while Lucinda & Sofia were playing in Sofia's bedroom, Rowena was talking to Roland & Miranda about holding Lucinda's birthday party at the castle.**

** "My king, my queen," Rowena asked. "would it be all right with you if Godric & I host Lucy's birthday party here at your humble home?"**

** "I don't see why not." Roland said to Rowena.**

** "Anything for a friend of Sofia's." Miranda said to Rowena.**

** "Terrific!" Rowena exclaimed.**

** Lucinda came down to the throne room from Sofia's bedroom.**

** "What are you so excited for, Mama?" Lucinda asked.**

** "So sorry, Lucy Dearest," Rowena said. "but that has to be kept a secret between the king & queen, Papa, and me... about Sofia's dance class."**


	10. Cedric's Spell On Lucinda

** Cedric's Spell On Lucinda**

** "Oh, all right." Lucinda sighed sadly.**

** Lucinda & Rowena turned to leave the castle when all of a sudden, Lucinda bumped into Cedric.**

** "I'll get the Amulet of Avalor tonight while the princess is asleep," Cedric said. "then, I will have all the power I need to take over the kingdom!"**

** Lucinda slowly backed away from the sorcerer, her wand at the ready.**

** "It is you," Lucinda shouted at Cedric. "you're the sorcerer from my nightmare! The one who wants Sofia's amulet!"**

** Everyone in the throne room gasped in horror.**

** Cedric raised his own wand and pointed it at the young witch-in-training.**

** Cedric: **_**Beautiful benevolent**_**; **

_**Witch**_**-**_**in**_**-**_**training**_**;**

_**You will turn 9**_**-**_**years**_**-**_**old come Saturday**_**;**

_**Come that day**_**;**

_**Before sundown**_**;**

_**You shall indeed**_**;**

_**Prick your finger**_**;**

_**Upon a red**_**; **

_**Rose**_**'**_**s thorn**_**;**

_**Thus falling into an extremely deep slumber**_**;**

_**Never to awaken**_**.**


	11. Sleeping Lucinda Part 1

** Sleeping Lucinda Part 1**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** "Lucinda," her father said sternly. "you are late for supper."**

** "I know, Papa," Lucinda said. "and I am so **_**terribly sorry**_**."**

** "Godric Darling," Lucinda's mother said kindly. "please do go easy on our dear Lucinda."**

** "No, Rowena," Godric disagreed. "Lucinda has to learn not to stay out too late."**

** "But, Godric," Rowena said. "Lucy is growing up!"**

** Lucinda just decided to go upstairs to her bedroom without eating her supper.**

** For supper that night, Rowena had made Lucinda's favorite food, chicken & rice soup.**

** "Rowena?" Godric asked.**

** "Yes, Godric?" Rowena answered.**

** "I think something is wrong with our little peach blossom." Godric said to Rowena seriously.**

** "Let me talk to Lucinda," Rowena said to Godric. "I'll find out what is wrong with her."**

** Rowena slowly went up to Lucinda's bedroom.**

** Lucinda was in her room hexing a ballet slipper and turning it into an ugly toad when she heard a knock on her door.**

** "GO AWAY OR ELSE I'LL HEX YOU!" Lucinda yelled furiously.**

** "I'm coming in." Rowena said to Lucinda.**

** Now, Lucinda felt totally embarrassed.**

** "Come in, Mama." Lucinda said.**

** Rowena opened the door to Lucinda's bedroom and came in.**

** "Oh," Rowena asked. "now what is the matter with my little Lucy, huh?"**

** Lucinda just looked up at her mother with very tearful eyes.**

** "I wanted to play with my friends," Lucinda told her mom, sobbing bitterly. "including my **_**very best friends**_**, Ruby, Jade, and Sofia..."**

** "Sofia," Rowena asked Lucinda. "you mean the princess you told me so much about?"**

** "That's right, Mama," Lucinda said still sobbing. "anyway, they were all too busy doing their own things!"**

** "Don't worry, Lucy," Rowena said gently. "I will go to the castle tomorrow morning to meet with the king & queen."**

** "Thank you, Mama." Lucinda yawned sleepily.**

** "You're welcome, Lucy." Rowena said.**

** Lucinda then closed her eyes and **_**finally**_** fell fast asleep.**

** Within Lucinda's nightmare that night, Lucinda was in the Enchancia Royal Castle in a room that she had never either seen or been in before.**

** Lucinda was startled by a black raven's loud squawking.**

** "Shut up, Wormy," Lucinda heard the sorcerer in her dream shouting. "I need to concentrate on my plan to get Sofia's Amulet of Avalor!"**

_**Sofia**_**'**_**s Amulet of Avalor**_**, Lucinda thought. **_**what on earth is that**_**?**

** "I need to get Sofia's Amulet of Avalor in order to take over Enchancia!" Lucinda heard the sorcerer shout.**

** Lucinda awoke in a **_**terrible**_** fright, screaming and sobbing like crazy.**

** Godric heard the sound of his daughter's terrified sobs & screams from downstairs in his workshop.**

** Godric frantically entered his daughter's bedroom.**

** "What is wrong, Lucinda?" Godric asked worriedly.**

** "Papa, Sofia is in danger," Lucinda sobbed bitterly. "I must go with Mama to the castle tomorrow morning!"**

** "I am sure your princess friend is fine, but you may go with Mama to the castle," Godric said to Lucinda. "just don't stay too long, because I will need Mama's and your help at our magic shop."**

** The next morning at the castle while Lucinda & Sofia were playing in Sofia's bedroom, Rowena was talking to Roland & Miranda about holding Lucinda's birthday party at the castle.**

** "My king, my queen," Rowena asked. "would it be all right with you if Godric & I host Lucy's birthday party here at your humble home?"**

** "I don't see why not." Roland said to Rowena.**

** "Anything for a friend of Sofia's." Miranda said to Rowena.**

** "Terrific!" Rowena exclaimed.**

** Lucinda came down to the throne room from Sofia's bedroom.**

** "What are you so excited for, Mama?" Lucinda asked.**

** "So sorry, Lucy Dearest," Rowena said. "but that has to be kept a secret between the king & queen, Papa, and me... about Sofia's dance class."**

** "Oh, all right." Lucinda sighed sadly.**

** Lucinda & Rowena turned to leave the castle when all of a sudden, Lucinda bumped into Cedric.**

** "I'll get the Amulet of Avalor tonight while the princess is asleep," Cedric said. "then, I will have all the power I need to take over the kingdom!"**

** Lucinda slowly backed away from the sorcerer, her wand at the ready.**

** "It is you," Lucinda shouted at Cedric. "you're the sorcerer from my nightmare! The one who wants Sofia's amulet!"**

** Everyone in the throne room gasped in horror.**

** Cedric raised his own wand and pointed it at the young witch-in-training.**

** Cedric: **_**Beautiful benevolent**_**; **

_**Witch**_**-**_**in**_**-**_**training**_**;**

_**You will turn 9**_**-**_**years**_**-**_**old come Saturday**_**;**

_**Come that day**_**;**

_**Before sundown**_**;**

_**You shall indeed**_**;**

_**Prick your finger**_**;**

_**Upon a red**_**; **

_**Rose**_**'**_**s thorn**_**;**

_**Thus falling into an extremely deep slumber**_**;**

_**Never to awaken**_**.**

** Now on Sofia The First:**

** "You fiend!" Rowena shouted at Cedric courageously.**

** "Stand back, you coward! I **_**will**_** get my hands upon that amulet!" Cedric said to Rowena as Sofia came out of her bedroom to find a battle was beginning to break loose.**

** "Lucinda!" Sofia called out.**

** "Oh no! Not my baby," Rowena shouted. "not my treasured Lucy!"**

** "Mr. Cee-drick," Sofia cried out. "I thought you were my friend!"**

** "But Princess Sofia," Cedric protested. "I am your friend!"**

** "I don't even want to see you right now." Sofia said, holding her wounded friend nearly sobbing.**

** Roland stood up from his throne and walked over to his royal sorcerer.**

** "Cedric," Roland asked. "will you please leave now?"**

** "Yes," Cedric said. "of course, your highness."**

** Cedric disappeared right back to his workshop.**

** Rowena turned to Sofia after Cedric had gone back to his workshop.**

** "Sofia," Rowena requested. "please save Lucy from this **_**wicked**_** curse."**

** Sofia got her training wand and prepared to cast a spell to save her friend's life.**

** Sofia: **_**Beautiful benevolent**_**; **

_**Witch**_**-**_**in**_**-**_**training**_**;**

_**You will turn 9**_**-**_**years**_**-**_**old come Saturday**_**;**

_**Come that day**_**;**

_**Before sundown**_**;**

_**You shall indeed**_**;**

_**Prick your finger**_**;**

_**Upon a white**_**; **

_**Rose**_**'**_**s thorn**_**;**

_**Thus falling into an extremely deep slumber**_**;**

_**Only to awaken**_**;**

_**By the kiss**_**;**

_**Of the handsome prince**_**;**

_**Who truly**_**;**

_**Loves you**_**.**

** Lucinda recovered from her injured state, "Thank you, Sofia." she said gratefully.**


	12. Sleeping Lucinda Part 2

** Sleeping Lucinda Part 2**

** "You are quite welcome, Lucinda." Sofia said.**

** "Come along, Lucy," Rowena said gently. "it is time for us to go home."**

** A few days later in Sofia's secret garden, everyone royal & commoner alike was helping set up for Lucinda's birthday party.**

** "Sofia?" Desmond asked.**

** "Yes, Desmond," Sofia answered. "what is it?"**

** "Who is this Lucinda girl anyway?" Desmond asked Sofia.**

** "Lucinda is a young witch-in-training who I helped learn how to make friends." Sofia answered Desmond.**

** "Well," Desmond said. "I hope she's a nice young witch."**

** "Don't worry, Des," James said. "according to Sofia, Lucinda is **_**very nice**_**."**

** "Good." Desmond said with a sigh of relief.**

** Ruby entered Sofia's secret garden.**

** "Mr. Valentine and Lucinda are heading this way!" Ruby said urgently.**

** "Quick everyone," Sofia said urgently. "we've got to hide!"**

** Sofia and the others hid everywhere around the garden.**

** Lucinda & her father entered Sofia's garden.**

** "What's going on, Papa?" Lucinda asked.**

** "You'll see soon enough." Godric said to Lucinda.**

** Godric got his wand out and magically lit the lanterns in the garden.**

** Sofia and the others jumped out from their hiding places in the garden.**

** "Surprise! Happy birthday, Lucinda!" they all exclaimed.**

** "Oh wow," Lucinda exclaimed. "thank you, everyone!"**

** Just then, Lucinda saw a white rose and **_**instantly**_** remembered Sofia's prophecy.**

** Sofia: **_**Beautiful benevolent**_**; **

_**Witch**_**-**_**in**_**-**_**training**_**;**

_**You will turn 9**_**-**_**years**_**-**_**old come Saturday**_**;**

_**Come that day**_**;**

_**Before sundown**_**;**

_**You shall indeed**_**;**

_**Prick your finger**_**;**

_**Upon a white**_**; **

_**Rose**_**'**_**s thorn**_**;**

_**Thus falling into an extremely deep slumber**_**;**

_**Only to awaken**_**;**

_**By the kiss**_**;**

_**Of the handsome prince**_**;**

_**Who truly**_**;**

_**Loves you**_**.**

** Godric saw his daughter reaching out for the pretty white rose.**

** "No, Lucinda," Godric warned. "**_**please**_** don't touch anything!"**


	13. Sleeping Lucinda Part 3

** Sleeping Lucinda Part 3**

**Lucinda wasn't listening to her father, so she picked the white rose, pricking her finger upon its thorn, and falling to the ground in a deep slumber.**

**"Oh no," Amber said. "poor Lucinda!"**

**Ruby & Jade looked at their spellcaster friend who was now locked within a terrible trance.**

**"What has happened to her?" Ruby asked Sofia in a concerned voice.**

**"It's okay, Ruby, a few days ago, I saved Lucinda's life." Sofia said gently.**

**"You saved her life, Sofia," Jade asked. "how did you do that?"**

**"Mr. Cee-drick placed a sleeping curse on Lucinda but luckily, I turned things around for her." Sofia explained to Jade.**

**"I see." Jade whispered to Sofia.**

**Suddenly, Cedric appeared in Sofia's personal garden.**

**"Princess Sofia, if you don't give me your amulet, then your precious little witch friend will sleep for all eternity!" Cedric threatened.**

**"No!" Amber & James shouted.**

**"Sofia," Lucinda called out in her sleep. "Sofia!"**

**"Don't worry, Lucinda," Sofia said gently. "I'm right here."**

**"My prince," Lucinda called out. "where are you, my prince!"**

**Khalid & James raced over to Lucinda.**

**"Lucinda," Khalid asked. "what does your prince look like?"**

**"He has fair skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes." Lucinda answered the Prince of Kaldune somniloquously.**

**"It just can't be!" James exclaimed now feeling amazed.**


	14. Lucinda's Loving Prince Revealed

** Lucinda's Loving Prince Revealed**

**Desmond ran over to James & Khalid.**

**"What is it?" Desmond asked James.**

**"Hey, Desmond," Khalid laughed. "guess who has a big crush on you!"**

**Desmond just shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Uh... Sofia?" Desmond guessed.**

**"Wrong, what a mismatch!" Sofia said to Desmond clinging onto Zandar's right hand.**

**"Uh... Cleo?" Desmond guessed.**

**"She's not a princess, Desmond." James laughed.**

**"So, it's Ruby then?" Desmond guessed.**

**"Wrong." Ruby said to Desmond.**

**"Jade?" Desmond guessed.**

**"Wrong again, Desmond," Jade said. "not me."**

**"Then, who does have a crush on me?" Desmond asked.**

**"Desmond! Set me free! Set me free, my Prince Desmond!" Lucinda shouted in her sleep, she was frightened.**

**"Well, Des, there's your answer," James said. "Lucinda is the one who's got a crush on you!"**

**"Lucinda, Sofia's little witch friend," Desmond asked now bewildered. "has a crush on **_**me**_**?"**


	15. Desmond Fights For Lucinda

** Desmond Fights For Lucinda**

**"That's right." James said to Desmond.**

**Lucinda just sighed in her sleep where she lay in a patch of violets.**

**"I will only wake that little witch-in-training **_**if**_** Sofia hands her amulet over to me." Cedric laughed.**

**"There is no way I'm going to let that happen!" Sofia exclaimed.**

**Seeing Sofia being brave made Desmond want to stand and fight so as to protect Lucinda.**

**"You will hand your amulet over to me, Princess, or else!" Cedric threatened Sofia.**

**Desmond saw Sofia being backed into a corner by Cedric.**

**"Or else what, Mr. Cee-drick?" Sofia asked defiantly.**

**"Or else," Cedric said to Sofia. "I will break your training wand in half!"**

**"James," Desmond said bravely. "please watch over Lucinda for me!"**

**James knelt down beside Lucinda, "I will protect this kindhearted witch with my life!" he promised Desmond.**

**Desmond then raced off to join Sofia in the battle against Cedric.**


	16. First Kiss Of True Love

** First Kiss Of True Love**

** Cedric **_**nearly**_** had Sofia on the ropes until Desmond showed up to come to her defense.**

** "Sofia! I'm here to assist you!" Desmond said.**

** "Desmond! What are you doing here," Sofia asked. "why aren't you with Lucinda?"**

** "James is guarding Lucinda right now, I'm here to help you protect her by fighting this **_**monster**_**!" Desmond answered Sofia valiantly.**

** Cedric drew his wand.**

** "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR CALLING ME A MONSTER YOU LITTLE ROYAL PAIN IN THE NECK!" Cedric yelled furiously at Desmond.**

** Cedric turned his wand onto Desmond.**

** All of a sudden, Godric & Rowena stepped right in front of Sofia & Desmond, their own wands were at the ready.**

** "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed.**

** Cedric then retreated back to his workshop.**

** Back in the violet patch, Lucinda still lay sleeping.**

** Desmond kissed Lucinda whose green eyes began open at long last.**

** "Desmond," Lucinda exclaimed. "my dream prince!"**

** Desmond helped Lucinda to her feet, "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked her.**

** "But of course you may, Good Prince!" Lucinda said to Desmond.**

** Desmond just then and there led his lovely birthday girl into a slow and graceful waltz.**


End file.
